Ich dziecko/I/09
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ IX Z tarasu małej kawiarenki, a właściwie z chodnika, na którym ustawiono stoliki i trzcinowe fotele, widać było cały rynek, ten najpiękniejszy rynek na świecie, z kamiennej koronki i dzikiego wina. Od miesiąca, odkąd przyjechał do Brugges i zamieszkał przy ulicy świętego Leonarda w pensjonacie wdowy van Taepen, Justyn co dzień przychodził tu przed wieczorem i godzinami wpatrywał się w te cuda. Ani jedna kartka w szkicowniku, chociaż stale zabierał go ze sobą, nie była zużyta. — Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie — za każdym razem odkładał ołówek. — Jeszcze nie wczułem się do reszty w muzykę kształtów... Tu poza doskonałością form jest przecie cała przepaść treści... I teraz, chociaż czerwonawe światło zachodzącego słońca z bajeczną wspaniałością ubarwiło kamienne koronki, wydobywając z nich fantastycznie piękne reliefy, nie zaczął szkicować. Właśnie z rozczarowaniem chował ołówek, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głosik synka pani Taepen: — Do pana przyszedł jeden pan, przyprowadziłem go tu. Obejrzał się zdumiony: — za chłopcem stał Marek. — Marku! — zawołał. — Nie wierzę oczom! — Uwierz tedy dotykowi — uśmiechnął się Domaszewicz i wyciągnął doń rękę. Justyn oburącz ścisnął dłoń przyjaciela. W pierwszej chwili zapomniał o wszystkim. Przepełniła go tylko radość, że oto widzi go znowu, że jest z nim. — Marku, jak to cudownie, żeś przyjechał! Nie marzyłem nawet o tym! Czemuś nie depeszował? — Wyrwałem się dość niespodziewanie. No i na krótko. — O nie. Niepuszczę cię — zaoponował Justyn. — Boże! Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem. Muszę ci pokazać to niezrównane miasto, musimy pojechać do Gandawy, do... Ale słuchaj, gdzieś ty się zatrzymał? W tym pensjonacie, gdzie mieszka, są wolne pokoje. Ale tyś pewno głodny?... To świetnie się składa. Właśnie za pół godziny u pani van Taepen jest obiad. — Chętnie wezmę w nim udział — uśmiechnął się Marek. Justyn zapłacił kelnerowi i poszli. Po drodze Justyn nie przestawał mówić. Zasypywał przyjaciela informacjami, datami, zachwytami nad każdym mijanym budynkiem. — Czy jeszcze magistrat tutejszy nie zaangażował cię na cicerone'a? — żartował Marek. Przed samym wejściem do pensjonatu, Justyn nagle zatrzymał się: — Marku, — zapytał. — Ale ty przyjechałeś z jaką sprawą?.. — Tak, ale pomówimy o tym później. Po obiedzie. — Dobrze. Zresztą w jadalni przy stole, gdzie wprawdzie nie było oprócz nich dwóch nikogo, ktoby znał język polski, nie mogliby i tak mówić ze sobą. Towarzystwo było wesołe, swobodne i chociaż międzynarodowe, zupełnie jednak zgrane. Dwaj malarze włoscy, potwornie kalecząc francuszczyznę, umieli jednak porozumiewać się z angielską rzeźbiarką, a brazylijski powieściopisarz łamaną niemczyzną prowadził zawziętą dyskusję z duńskim pastorem i z hiszpańskim hrabią, którzy z kolei — odwoływali się do ogólnego referendum. Obu przyjaciół szybko wciągnięto do rozmowy. Przy sposobności Justyn załatwił z gospodynią sprawę noclegu dla Domaszewicza. Gdy jednak wstali od stołu, okazało się, że przeznaczony dlań pokój właśnie sprząta się, wobec czego Justyn musiał zaprosić Marka do swego. Nie był z tego zadowolony, a nawet czuł wielkie zakłopotanie: w swoim pokoju miał wszystkie ściany zawieszone szkicami Moniki. Tych rysunków i portretów było zbyt wiele, by mógł je dostatecznie szybko usunąć i gdzieś ukryć. Pocieszał się tylko myślą: — Ostatecznie Marek nie będzie miał niespodzianki. Przecie on i tak domyśla się od dawna wszystkiego. Pomimo to Justyn zapalił u siebie tylko małą lampę na biurku w nadziei, iż przyjaciel nie zauważy od razu wszystkich rysunków. Stało się jednak inaczej. Marek zaraz po wejściu do pokoju rozejrzał się i zatrzymawszy się przed jednym ze szkiców, wyobrażającym Monikę w stroju do konnej jazdy, powiedział zupełnie spokojnie: — Świetnie uchwycone podobieństwo i ruch. Czyś rysował to w Kopance? — Nie. Tutaj. — Z fotografii? — Z pamięci. — Masz świetną pamięć wzrokową — z podziwem zauważył Marek. W jego głosie nie było żadnego ukrytego akcentu i Justyn czuł się tym zaskoczony. — Panna Monika ma tak charakterystyczny typ — bąknął — że zapamiętać nie trudno. I chcąc czym prędzej zmienić temat, dodał innym tonem: — No, ale siadaj. Wspominałeś, że masz jakąś ważniejszą sprawę. — Tak — skinął głową Marek — ale dotyczy ona właśnie Moniki. Krew zbiegła się Justynowi do serca i podniósł zaniepokojony wzrok na przyjaciela, lecz jego rysów nie mógł widzieć dokładnie. Marek usiadł tyłem do światła. — Moniki?... — Oczywiście, Moniki, ciebie i mnie. — Nie rozumiem... — zdołał wyszeptać Justyn. Marek swobodnie sięgnął do stojącego na biurku pudła, wydobył zeń papierosa, zapalił i powiedział: — Zacznijmy od tego, że muszę ci postawić pewien zarzut... — Marku — przerwał zgnębionym głosem Justyn. — Masz prawo mnie najsurowiej oskarżać, ale wiedz, że nie ma na mnie cienia, nie ma źdźbła świadomej winy! — Owszem, zaprzeczył Domaszewicz. — Winien jesteś, że pokochawszy Monikę nie powiedziałeś mi tego po prostu i otwarcie. Należało tak postąpić. Nie sądzę, by zabrakło ci odwagi cywilnej. Po prostu błędnie oceniłeś sytuację. Zdawało ci się, że ucieczką i odsunięciem się od Moniki zdołasz zmienić jej uczucia, a zagłuszyć swoje. Byłeś nawet tak naiwny, że spodziewałeś się w ten sposób rzucić ją w moje ramiona. Gdybyś od razu przyjechał do mnie i po męsku rzecz przedstawił, wszyscy troje uniknęlibyśmy bolesnej szarpaniny i niepotrzebnych cierpień. Wszyscy troje, a przynajmniej dwoje z nas trojga. Umilkł na chwilę i znowu odezwał się jeszcze spokojniejszym, jeszcze zimniejszym tonem: — Swoją strategią osiągnąłeś najgorsze skutki. Widziałem teraz Monikę. Wygląda jak po ciężkiej chorobie. Ty też jesteś podobniejszy do uciekiniera ze szpitala niż do człowieka normalnego. Ja musiałem w najgorętszym okresie gospodarskim wyjechać z Zapola, by cię szukać. A sprawa przecież jest jasna. Ty kochasz ją, ona ciebie. Nie wyobrażasz chyba sobie, bym ciskał na nią gromy za niestałość, a ciebie posądzał o podstęp. Splot okoliczności i tyle. — Straszny splot... — szepnął Justyn. — Nie trzeba przesadzać. — Widzisz w tym przesadę Marku? — z jakąś nadzieją w głosie zapytał Justyn. — Oczywiście — Marek powoli gasił papierosa. — Oczywiście. Po pierwsze Monika nigdy niczego mi nie obiecywała, a pewną skłonność, którą mi okazywała, patrząc trzeźwo, od początku powinienem był zaliczyć do gatunku sympatii, przyjaźni i podobnych uczuć. Co do ciebie, Justynie, nie dziwię się, żeś nieświadomie ją pokochał. Nie potrzebujesz mi też przysięgać, żeś nic nie zrobił dla zdobycia jej serca. Sam to wiem i sam powinienem był to przewidzieć. Twoja uroda wywarła na niej, jak mi to sama mówiła, gdy cię poznała, silne wrażenie, reszty dopełniła poezja, którą żyjesz, a która wywiera na natury takie, jak natura Moniki bardzo wielki wpływ. Słowem, nie ma tu co analizować. Stało się to, co było nieuniknione. Kochacie się i było nonsensem nie wyciągnąć z tego logicznych wniosków. Justyn poczuł zamęt w głowie: — Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć?... — Co?... A no to, żeście się powinni pobrać. Justyn zerwał się i prawie krzyknął: — Nigdy! Słyszysz! Nigdy! — Uspokój się, Justynie. Możemy przecież mówić bez scen dramatycznych. Wytłómacz że mi dlaczego nigdy? — Bo nigdy, nawet za cenę mego największego szczęścia, nie potrafię w egoistyczny sposób ograbić cię z twego... — ...z mego — dokończył Marek, którego nie ma i byt nie może. Poklepał Justyna po ramieniu i dodał: — Nie bądź że dzieckiem. Gdybyś tak był pewien tego, jak ja, że Monika mnie nie pokocha, nie gadałbyś takich absurdów. — Chociażby! — upierał się Justyn. — Aha, więc twoja kalkulacja jest taka: bądźmy raczej nieszczęśliwi wszyscy troje, niżby dwoje z nas mogło zdobyć szczęście? — A tak! — No, to jesteś wariatem. — Nie, po stokroć nie! Marku, czy ty możesz sobie wyobrazić, że w tych warunkach zaznałbym chociaż godzinę szczęścia, że może być dla mnie szczęście przy świadomości twojej krzywdy, twojej tragedii? Nie, Marku, było by to stokroć gorsze niż moje dzisiejsze cierpienia. Postępujesz bardzo szlachetnie, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. Ale jeśli ty jesteś dość silny, by taką ofiarę ponieść, ja czuję się za słaby, by ją przyjąć. Nie, Marku... nie. Czyż tak mało mnie znasz, że jadąc tu, bodaj przez chwilę łudziłeś się, że ja... — Poczekaj — przerwał Marek. — Zapominasz o Monice. Zapominasz, że swoim uporem zamykasz i jej drogę do szczęścia. — Nie zamykam, bo przecież ja jej szczęścia dać bym nie mógł. Każda nasza chwila byłaby zatruta goryczą, byłaby nasiąknięta pamięcią twojego bólu... Nie, Marku, nie. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Tylko przez otwarte okna dolatywał dźwięk jakiejś wesołej melodii wyciąganej czyjąś niewprawną ręką na skrzypcach. Po chwili zegar na pobliskiej wieży wybił dziewięć głębokich, metalicznych uderzeń. — Wiesz co, Justynie? — odezwał się wreszcie Marek. Zawsze byłeś egzaltowany i skłonny do przesady w ocenie uczuć, zwłaszcza uczuć ludzi innych. Tam, gdzie oni byli zadowoleni, dopatrywałeś się entuzjazmu, tam, gdzie martwili się, widziałeś rozpacz... Wszystko w największym nasileniu, w nasileniu niedostępnym dla normalnych śmiertelników. — Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć? — Że i tym razem karygodnie przesadzasz. — W czym? — Chociażby w ocenie moich uczuć. Mówisz o moim bólu, o tragedii. Za duże słowa i nieproporcjonalnie wielka miara. Czuję się wręcz zakłopotany, ale doprawdy nie wiem, co z nią począć. Doprawdy nie wiem... Widzisz. Dla oceny czyichś uczuć są słowa, są określenia różnych stopni, rzeczy używane nagminnie. Ale jeden mężczyzna, czując coś do jakiejś niewiasty, może wybrać dowolną nazwę. Identyczne uczucie jeden nazwie pociągiem, drugi sympatią, trzeci, namiętnością, jeszcze inny miłością. I nie ma sposobu sprawdzenia słuszności, czy trafności określenia w danym wypadku. Tak samo jest i ze mną. Uczucia, które żywiłem do Moniki nazywałem miłością, ale teraz, kiedy widzę, kiedy nie bez dziwienia obserwuję natężenie uczuć twoich i Moniki, muszę przyznać, że przeholowałem. Oczywiście Monika podoba mi się bardziej, niż inna, oczywiście czuję do niej pociąg i fizyczny i niefizyczny, oczywiście pragnąłbym ją mieć za żonę, ale w razie niemożności realizacji tych pragnień, swoich zawiedzionych nadziei nie będę mógł nazwać aż rozpaczą, swego smutku, oczywiście przejściowego, tragedią, a zmartwienia — bólem. Muszę wobec ciebie być uczciwym i z całą otwartością pokazać ci tę niewspółmierność w kryteriach, którymi kwalifikujesz nasze wzajemnie położenie. — Marku! — chwycił go kurczowo za ramię Justyn. — Czy mówisz to serio? — A ty myślisz, że żartuję?... — Marku! Tu chodzi o coś ważniejszego, niż życie! Powiedz, czy mówisz szczerze? Głos Justyna drżał, na policzki wystąpiły mu wypieki. Z badawczą chciwością wpatrywał się Markowi w oczy. Jakże bardzo chciał mu uwierzyć i jak bał się, że w spojrzeniu przyjaciela odkryć może kłamstwo. A przecie wiedział, czuł to każdym nerwem, że Marek kłamie, że wyrzeka się Moniki i pomniejsza swoją miłość jedynie po to, by Justyn mógł od niego przyjąć tak wielki dar. Domaszewicz jednak nie odwrócił oczu. Patrzył spokojnie, beznamiętnie, a w kąciku ust miał nawet ten swój tak częsty półuśmiech pobłażliwości. — Po cóż miałbym cię zwodzić? — wzruszył ramionami. — Marku! — zawołał Justyn w porywie. — Nie mogę ci uwierzyć, ale mam prawo uwierzyć! — I prawo i obowiązek. Uroiłeś sobie coś, a teraz wmawiasz we mnie, w trzeźwego zwyczajnego człowieka, że jestem histerykiem. Mogę się nawet czuć dotkniętym tym, że do tego stopnia mnie nie znasz. Sądzisz podług siebie. Oto cały błąd. I dlatego wydaje ci się, że ja, Marek Domaszewicz, mam kwalifikacje na Romea czy innego Wertera. — Może się mylę, może się mylę — powtarzał Justyn, ściskając skronie. — Na pewno się mylisz. Stawiam mu rzecz prosto i uczciwie, a on głowi się, sięga lewą ręką do prawej kieszeni i szuka dziury w całym. A tu rachunek wyraźny: ty bez niej żyć nie możesz, a ja mogę, ona bez ciebie nie potrafi, a beze mnie świetnie. Gdzież tu miejsce już nie tylko na odmowę, ale na skrupuły!... Justyn westchnął: — Jednak to ofiara z twojej strony... — Jaka, do licha, ofiara! — hamując rozdrażnienie przerwał Marek. — Nic nie ofiarowuję, bo nic tu nie mam. Czy Monika jest moją własnością?... Nie jest i nie chcę nią być, bez czego ja zresztą świetnie się obejdę. I nie nudź mnie, proszę, bo już zaczynam się irytować. Jadę, dwie doby tłukę się w podróży... A on mi tu... Gdzie jest mój pokój?... Justyn chwycił go w objęcia. — Marku, Marku, przyjacielu mój jedyny — powtarzał, a łzy spływały mu z oczu. Może gdyby w tej chwili spojrzał na twarz Domaszewicza, na twarz ściągnięta bólem i nienawiścią, zrozumiałby, co się naprawdę tu stało, pojąłby, że dając wiarę słowom Marka, że idąc tak pośpiesznie za tą wiarą, idzie tylko dlatego, że prowadzi go ona ku urzeczywistnieniu największych pragnień. Uwierzył, bo chciał uwierzyć, bo musiał uwierzyć, a jeśli w tej chwili nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, to dlatego, że zbyt był oszołomiony szczęściem. Odprowadziwszy Marka do jego pokoju, miał ochotę tam zostać, by nagadać się, lecz Marek wyprawił go zaraz, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem i sennością. Nie mogąc wysiedzieć u siebie, Justyn wybiegł na miasto. Ulice były prawie puste. Obywatele tego czcigodnego miasta wcześnie kładli się spać. Nieliczni przechodnie mijali Justyna, spoglądając nań z zaciekawieniem. Samotny młody człowiek włóczący się przy księżycu z rozpromienioną twarzą i mówiący głośno do siebie w jakimś obcym języku, nie należał tu do widoków częstych. Niespodziewanie Justynowi przyszła do głowy myśl: — Zadepeszuję! Zirytował go też trochę przymus przeczekania przy podniesionym moście na kanale. Kanałem, płaski, do kalosza podobny holownik z trudem i bardzo wolno ciągnął długi różaniec wyładowanych barek. Wreszcie spuszczono most. W urzędzie pocztowym dyżurny telegrafista przyjął depeszę: „Kocham do szaleństwa. Jestem najszczęśliwszy z ludzi. Jutro rano wyjeżdżam do Warszawy razem z Markiem. Serce moje jest przy Tobie. Wszystko wytłumaczę. Kocham, kocham, kocham. Twój na zawsze Justyn”. Flegmatyczny urzędnik, jakiś poczciwy Flamandczyk, przejrzał niezrozumiały dla siebie tekst, a widząc podniecenie nadawcy, zwrócił mu uwagę: — Tu przy końcu to samo słowo „koszam”, jest powtórzone trzy razy, czy to nie pomyłka? Justyn wybuchnął śmiechem: — Ależ tak! — zawołał. — Trzeba je powtórzyć co najmniej sześć razy. Pozwoli pan, dopiszę. — Dziwny język — mruknął urzędnik. — Nie język, lecz słowo! Gdy powiem panu, co oznacza, zrozumie pan od razu, dlaczego należy je powtarzać? — Cóż oznacza? — z niedowierzaniem zapytał Flamandczyk. Justyn pochylił się do jego ucha jakby zwierzał mu jakąś wielką tajemnicę i powiedział: — Po francusku to maczy: je t'aime, a w pańskim języku: ik beminu! — Ach! — uspokoił się urzędnik i jego szeroka twarz rozpłynęła się w uśmiechu. — Gratuluję panu. Justyn z entuzjazmem potrząsał jego rękę i byłby go wyściskał, gdyby mógł przez okienko doń się dostać. W rezultacie zapomniał zapłacić za depeszę i wołanie urzędnika zawróciło go od drzwi. Nazajutrz wyjechali wczesnym rankiem. Justyn, siedząc w przedziale wagonu, przechodził prawdziwe męczarnie. Mógł mówić tylko o jednym: — o Monice. Ponieważ Marek kilkakrotnie zmieniał temat, nie wypadało już doń wracać. W zachowaniu się Marka w stosunku do siebie nie dostrzegł wszakże żadnej różnicy. Po dawnemu dzielił się z nim wrażeniami, troskami gospodarskimi, planami. Swobodnie opowiadał o siostrze, o sąsiadach, o stosunkach. W Poznaniu pożegnał Justyna i wysiadł, wyjaśniając, że musi tu zatrzymać się na dwa lub trzy dni, by zapoznać się z hodowlą bydła i nierogacizny. Justyn tak był zajęty myślami o spotkaniu Moniki, że nie wydało mu się dziwne to, że podczas żniw Domaszewicz przeciąga swój pobyt poza Zapolem. Pożegnali się serdecznie, przy czym Marek obiecał oczywiście wpaść po drodze do Warszawy, obiecał też przyjechać specjalnie na ślub Justyna i Moniki. Nie dotrzymał wszakże ani jednej, ani drugiej obietnicy. W kilka dni po rozstaniu się z przyjacielem, zawiadomił go listownie, że coś tam stanęło na przeszkodzie jego zamiarom i że musiał wprost jechać do Zapola. Nie przyjechał też na ślub, który odbył się w dwa miesiące później. Przesłał bardzo serdeczne życzenia i wyekskuzował się bronchitem. Ślub zresztą odbył się w najściślejszym gronie z udziałem zaledwie kilku osób z najbliższej rodziny. Ze względu na żałobę Justyna nie mogło być mowy o uroczystej ceremonii. Państwo młodzi nie pragnęli jej wcale. Zbyt byli pochłonięci swym szczęściem i zbyt zakochani w sobie, zbyt nie nasyceni swoją bliskością. Wprost od ołtarza młoda para pojechała na dworzec kolejowy, udając się w podróż poślubną i na długo rozstając się z krajem, gdyż po tradycyjnym zwiedzeniu Włoch, Hiszpanii i Francji, mieli się osiedlić w Monachium, gdzie Justyn zamierzał studiować dalej architekturę i uzyskać dyplom.